


Remember Your Promise To Me? Don't Break It!

by TheDiverseDirector



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Developing Relationship, Drama, End of the World, Endgame, F/F, Family Feels, Fate & Destiny, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love Confessions, Post-Betrayal, Pre-Crisis, Secrets, SuperCorp, SupercorpEndgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiverseDirector/pseuds/TheDiverseDirector
Summary: What if Lena was getting ready to forgive Kara, but finds out that she’s fated to die in the upcoming crisis? Will she finally tell Kara how she feels or just keep up the facade?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take of what could possibly happen if Lena found out that Kara was fated to die during Crisis? Originally, it was gonna be a 2 part but I decided to make it a 3 part instead. Hope you enjoy!

“And so the day was saved again by Supergirl, National City’s greatest hero”

Lena sat on her couch, her right leg crossed over her left leg, with the remote in her hand as she watched the news coverage of Kara standing over a defeated Rama Khan with Alex, Brainy, and the DEO agents on the scene. However, the news only managed to cover a certain part of it. They didn’t capture how Kara had to give it her all to put down that elemental God. They didn't see how he beat her senseless. They didn’t see how Kara spit out blood before dealing with a punch of her own. No, all they only got to see was Kara dealing with the aftermath of the fight. The relief she felt seeing the DEO capturing an unconscious Rama Khan and carrying him off. How she put on a front by displaying that wide grin despite having her face being completely scathed.  
She knew that because she was actually there and if she was gonna be truly honest with herself for the first time after her icy fallout with Kara in the Fortress of Solitude, Lena felt complete terror. The sheer terror of thinking that Kara won’t get back up after every powerful punch Rama Khan delivered to her. The terror of seeing Kara being completely reckless with her life. And the pure terror that went through her knowing that Kara is literally fighting for her because of the medallion that she holds so dear to her. Kara knows about it and that only seems to resolve her strength even more and fight ten times as hard. Finally, she managed to bring their opponent down, only to collapse right afterward. 

Panic was sent through her for a quick minute and before she knew it, she found herself subconsciously walking a few steps before seeing Kara showing some sign of movement. 

After seeing Kara getting back up, Lena found herself sighing a breath of relief that she didn’t know she had. At that moment, Kara managed to make eye contact with her as she gave a breathless grin. Lena nodded at her in return still trying to calm down her heart. She then took the chance to turn and walk away, only to feel Kara’s warm hand grabbing onto hers. She turned around and saw Kara, a little pale in the face, with a tiny nervous smile.

“Can I fly you home?” She offered shyly as she swings her foot lightly. Being fidgety as she always was with Lena.  
Lena looked at Kara, who still was physically weak, had a bunch of cuts on her face and supporting one black eye with it.  
“That won’t be necessary Supergirl” Lena replied firmly, causing Kara to wince slightly at the tone. Lena knew the reason she did that was whenever she gets angry with Kara, it was always easier to get mad at Supergirl. In a way, she still hasn’t accepted that Kara and Supergirl are the same person or maybe she haves but still wants to believe differently so she can still hold onto some familiarity. Either way, Kara knows it and still seems hurt by it. Lena then corrected herself for Kara’s sake. “I mean, shouldn’t you stay here with the DEO to make sure everything runs smoothly? Plus, you are clearly injured and we wouldn’t want to risk anything else to happening to you can we?”  
Kara waved it off before becoming more fidgety.  
“They will be fine for a few moments plus, in order to put my mind to rest, I feel much safer escorting you home than anything else. If you don’t mind? But if you don’t want to then, that's okay! I mean, it’s not okay. I mean it kinda is but not really because Leviathan is still out there and I-“  
Lena puts a hand up to silence Kara’s rambling even though a part of her does miss hearing it.  
“Fine” Lena sighed. There was a second of hesitation before Kara nodded as she quickly scoops Lena up in her arms, which they both have to admit that they clearly miss the warmth from the other person, and took off into the sky.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They fly there in silence the entire way. Lena tried her best to avoid any eye contact with Kara as she just focuses on the city below them but there are times she couldn’t help but look at Kara, worriedly, every time she felt her wince. However, when she looked at Kara, she was so focused on getting her home that she doesn’t seem to be fazed by it. Lena tried to convince herself to not be fazed by it either. That it was just the wind hitting up against her face so she’s fine. But that just made her more worried.  
Why hasn’t she heal yet? It’s not like that guy had Kryptonite so what could be the problem?  
It took everything in her power to not reach up and touch Kara’s deep gash on her cheek but, thankfully, she fought the urge and just remain stoic in Kara’s arms while looking off into the distance.

After flying in silence for another 3 minutes, Kara lands them on her rooftop. She gently puts Lena down and tells her she will be back in a couple of minutes before taking back off into the air. Lena looked on for a few lingering moments before heading into her home. Feeling like a glass of wine is what she needs at the moment.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Lena went and pause the news on Kara. She saw how the cuts and bruises still haven’t healed yet here she was still smiling that radiant smile. Lena’s heart began to race. Today just showed her how close she was to losing Kara and honestly, her heart cannot take that. Without much debate, Lena came to the conclusion that she needs to talk to Kara. As if on cue, her motion sensors started to go off in Lena’s apartment. She checked the monitors and saw that Kara was standing on her rooftop. Just like she promised she would, which seems to be a step to improving their relationship. She saw Kara was looking out to the distance but Lena doesn’t know exactly what she was looking at? But there was one thing Lena knows and that now is no time like the Present, Lena needed to move forward in her life. She needed to heal.

She needed to forgive Kara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get to meet The Monitor, who's here to deliver a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for the long delay I just been stumped with writing and dealing with college but I'm back now and ready to wrap things up! Also, I hope you guys had a great Holidays and a great Valentine's Day cuz I did! Nothing like hanging out with all your single friends lol Anyways, let's get to it! :D

Loud clacks were all that echo as Lena made her way up the stairs leading to her rooftop. She couldn't understand why her heart was racing so fast? Was it because of the exerted energy she was using while running up the stairs, skipping every two steps along the way? Was it that the event from earlier was finally catching up to her? Or is it because of Kara, Supergirl, being actually on her rooftop, ready to be honest for a change?

For some reason, her mind settles on the third choice and Lena couldn't understand why for the life of her?

Maybe it's because this time, Lena might be willing to let down her walls again and actually take the chance of allowing Kara back into her life. Back into her heart...

Actually, forgiving her.

Guess she will never know if she doesn't ask the Girl of Steel herself. With that thought in mind, she continued climbing up the steps.

After what seems like an hour climbing the stairs (when in actual reality, it was about 4 minutes), Lena finally makes it to the top. Slightly out of breath, she reaches for the door that leads to her rooftop. Her heart is still racing but she tries her best to calm herself down as she grips her door handle and pushes it forward quietly.

She was then greeted with the beautiful sight of a bruised and beaten Kara on her rooftop as she gazes out, watching the sun beginning to set. She saw how Kara had a small smile on her face, looking pretty content of where she's at the moment. Lena can also clearly see that the gash on her cheek hasn't healed yet and she became very concerned about it but none the less, her heart begins to race even more to the point she feels like she's about to pass out.

Who would have known that a being who could literally touch the stars would rather be on the ground, watching them from afar?

Lena was about to walk over to the Radiant Kryptonian when suddenly, out of nowhere, Kara's face fell as she quickly turned her head to the side of her that wasn't facing Lena.

Lena cocked an eyebrow up in confusion.

'Just what was she-'

Lena was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as a portal open up a few feet away from Kara, causing her to step back in alertness.

Out came out was a tall man in an armor suit and cape along with some weird facial hair. He narrows his eyes right on Kara as he took a few steps towards her. His face was serious. Lena noticed that he didn't even once look around his surroundings as if he's familiar with this city before. He then stops when he's a few inches away from Kara. Lena also noticed that Kara's fingers were twitching in anticipation like she was ready to let loose if she has to.

"Kara Zor El. Also known as Kara Danvers to some and Supergirl to all" The man said with a commanding voice that booms in the space around them.

Lena sees Kara's fingers stop twitching and watch them form into tight fists as she instantly gets into her iconic superhero pose while looking at the man or alien with curiosity.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" She said defiantly. The strange man didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, that just made him step forward to Kara a little more. "I'm The Monitor, though, in another life, I went by the name of Mar Novu, and I came to bring you a warning of the upcoming crisis." The Monitor said, getting straight to the point.

Kara raises an eyebrow as she slowly crosses her arms. "Crisis?"

"The Crisis of Infinite Earths" The Monitor confirmed for her.

"Wait. The multiverse is in danger?" Kara asked, sounding really confused and worried at the same time. Lena can actually hear the urgency in Kara's voice when she said that and hold on?

Did they just mention the Multiverse? How's that even possible? She heard of theories about it but that's all they were: Theories.

The scientist in Lena began to have so many questions and at the same time, she felt a wave of sudden anger. Anger at the fact that this is another thing Kara kept from her!

Nether less, Lena calms down and puts that to the side for now. That's not important. She's more concerned about what this weird man wants with Kara so she decided to stay quiet and listen in.

The Monitor gives a nod of his head. "Yes," He held out his hand and projected out one of the Earths from a different universe. "There's a wave of Anti Matter making its way throughout the entire universes, destroying everything in its path"

Suddenly, without warning, the wave of Anti Matter swept over the Earth, leaving not even a trace, in its wake nor losing any momentum either.

The sight shock Lena!

There have been mentions about Anti Matter as well but this was a random topic that was discussed in meetings when someone wants to break into engaging conversations. Now here she is, seeing the actual thing!

It was insane and utterly terrifying!

However, this hit too close to home for Kara as she screamed out "No!"

She takes an unsettling step back as if the ground shifted from underneath her without any warning. "It's like reliving Krypton again!"

Kara looks up at him for a moment. Eyes widen with fear and agony and in a blink of an eye, Kara quickly flashed over to The Monitor, having a tight vice grip on both his arms as she pleads to him, desperately "There have to be something. Anything, please! I can't-I cant go through that again!"

The Monitor doesn't say anything. Kara just realized that she was holding onto him very tightly! Quickly, she let go and apologized profusely to him before shaking her head in complete disbelief while clasping her hands together like she was about to do a prayer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to that. I'm sorry.."

Lena could have sworn something inside of her just broke when she heard that desperate plead from Kara and it was begging for her to go out there and hold her. To reassure her that everything will be fine and they now have each other so they can figure this out. If only her body would move on command.

The Monitor's eyes settled on Kara for a moment. Clear grief was being presented as if he's all too familiar with that heavy pain that Kara's going through. He exhaled calmly before he went to speak.

"Your world and every other world will be in danger by my brother, The Anti Monitor. Only you and Barry Allen, who you know as the Flash, are the ones that can stop this crisis and save many lives throughout the universes"

Lena looked on with confusion. 'Who's the Flash?' she thought to herself. She never heard that name before. Then again, Kara and the others never mentioned him either. Is he as powerful as Kara or what? Judging from this weird dude, he must be since it seems only him and Kara are the worlds' last Hope.

Kara's voice then cuts through Lena's thoughts. "Well...that's great then. Just tell me what to do and I will get it done"

The Monitor looks at her with an unreadable expression. "It's not as easy as it seems"

Kara scoffs as she shakes her head. "I-I don't understand. What do you mean "It's not as easy as it seems?" You just said that Barry and I can stop this crisis and save many lives throughout the Multiverse"

"Yes. I'm aware of what I just said to you"

"Then what's the problem?" Kara said, annoyance laced in her voice. Lena was getting annoyed as well. Just what is the problem?

The Monitor can see the frustration well up in Kara and he exhaled before continuing on.

"In order for both of your worlds as rest of the Multiverse to survive, you two must perform a particular task that will go on to save many lives indeed but not every life will be saved"

Kara looked at him, confused a bit by what he just said. Suddenly, Kara's posture began to loosen as his words slowly washed over in recognition. "Oh..so that's what you mean?"

She looks down to the ground for a moment. Everything starting to click together in her head and the same could be said for Lena as well.

'No..' Lena thought to herself. 'This isn't happening'

Kara lifted her head back up and looked at The Monitor with a defeated look. "So you are saying-"

"She dies?"

Kara and Monitor both look over to see Lena Luthor, standing off to the side before she decided to make her way forward.

Kara was totally taken off guard by Lena's appearance while the Monitor seems to be unfazed by her appearance. Almost as if he knew she was there all along.

As Lena made her way over, Kara's eyes widen in complete horror! Lena could almost see the instant guilt that was in her eyes but didn't bother to comment on that at the moment. Kara tried her best to quickly recover from the initial shock as she went to fix her mouth to address Lena.

"Lena-"

"Lena Luthor. The sister of Lex Luthor and CEO of L-Corp." The Monitor interrupted with that booming voice of his.

Lena cocked her eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. "How do you know who I am? And more importantly, how do you know of Supergirl?"

The Monitor simply replied with "I know all" as he took one step to her, a small smile flashed across his face, almost like he was thinking of something fondly. "You know, you almost remind me of my wife. She was quite overprotective of me as well"

Instantly, Kara zooms in front of Lena, who was taken completely off guard by the sudden action. Kara shoots him a warning stare to which The Monitor smirks at her, seeming somewhat amused by the gesture.

"Don't worry, Supergirl. No harm will come to her as long as you keep your promise"

Kara was about to say something until Lena cuts her off by coming in front of her, saying "Absolutely not"

Kara, (who was slightly surprised but at the same time not that Lena just shot down an intergalactic being like he was one of these investors she deals with on the daily) just looks at her sadly. "Lena…"

Lena shoots her a look. "No. That can't be true, Kara and you know it."

"Unfortunately, it is." Kara and Lena both looked over at The Monitor. He then continued. "In order to save your world and the rest of the multiverse, Supergirl must die"

"Bullcrap!" Lena exclaimed as she turns back to face Kara, eyes burning with determination and fury. "There has to be another way. There always is! Isn't that what you are all about?! Giving hope?!"

She shoves Kara! A move that surprises both of them, but Lena quickly recovered and continue on.

"Inspiring others?!"

She shoves her again hard!

"You stupid!"

And again, she shoves her. Even harder this time!

"Super!"

She shoves Kara for the final time as if she gets her far away enough from the man, the more closer she will be able to keep the Kryptonian. Her Kryptonian. Lena felt her eyes stinging a bit and it took her a second to realize that tears were starting to build up in her eyes and threaten to fall at any given moment. She knows that she's being selfish and she knows that Kara will drop everything she's doing and do anything to save the world even go as far as to lay down her life. That's just how she is. But for just this once, she wants to keep her Kryptonian to herself.

Kara looked at Lena with the most sympathetic eyes anyone can muster. She then looks at The Monitor, who seems very forlorn of this whole scene playing in front of him but nonetheless, the deal has to be made. Lena saw Kara nod her head and saw The Monitor exchange the nod in return.

It was in that startling and horrifying moment Lena realized what just happened.

That Supergirl. That Kara Zor El. That Kara Danvers just made the deal.

"No.." Lena said quietly. "You didn't"

Kara just looked at her with those pathetic yet completely compassionate eyes.

"Tell me you didn't," Lena said, almost begging for Kara to prove her wrong this one time. Unfortunately, this moment showed her how right she was once again.

"There's no other way.." Kara said sadly as she shies her gaze away from Lena. Looking completely defeated.

Lena was in total disbelief! She took a step back from the hopeless Super. Her hopeless Super. "You can't actually be serious?"

"She's right, Miss Luthor. There is not." The Monitor chimed in with a gentle voice. He then turns to Kara. "The days are ticking away Kara Danvers, choose to use them wisely. I will come to you soon". With that said, the Monitor leaves Kara and Lena alone in deathly silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna let this sink in with yall for a moment...Okay, the moment is over lol but yeah, what do you guys think is gonna happen between them now? Will they makeup and figure something out or will this be the last thing to destroy their relationship completely? Tune in this week for the final part! CC OUT :D

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be coming soon! CC OUT! :D


End file.
